


Being reasonable

by Fredu



Category: Pretty Little Liars, Pretty Little Liars Series - Sara Shepard
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fredu/pseuds/Fredu





	Being reasonable

Ezra Fitz loved Aria Montgomery and everybody could see that.

He would’ve done everything to protect her and keep her away from harm. To him Aria was something that romantics called love of one’s life. They were perfect together, everything was easy and simple. Of course life had set some difficulties on their way but they were strong together. Difficulties didn’t came between them, it was their situation in life. It was kind of acceptable and Ezra tried to be okay with it. He was a reasonable adult who could carry on his life. Except when it came to Aria, everything was different. When he saw her, everything else disappeared. When Aria smiled at him, he forgot all bad things. When she was sitting on his lap he felt free. In his whole life he had been happiest with Aria.

That was why seeing Aria with other men was devastating to him.

Ezra tried to be reasonable. He was way older than Aria, he was her teacher and she deserved to be with someone who could take her out to eat in a lovely Sunday morning. With him it would be sneaking around in his apartment in the weekends and holidays and stolen kisses on staircases. It didn’t remove that fact that he was hopelessly in love with Aria. Every time he saw her at school he wanted to pick her up and kiss her lips. Make her laugh again. Talk about literature and old movies and sit in silence enjoying themselves.

He wanted to make breakfast to her and wake her up with a gentle kiss. He wanted to be the sappy boyfriend to Aria. Be the kind of guy Aria deserved. It hurt to know that he was a wrong guy when everything felt so right. Everything in his apartment reminded him of her. It was their own little world and he couldn’t live a day without missing her. The worst part wasn’t seeing her almost everyday but seeing her with boys she dated. Boys who were her age but ignorant and didn’t understand her.

Ezra hated watching Aria dating every wrong guy in the school and he just had to deal with it. He had never been this jealous in his whole life. Jealousy burned him like a fire and filled him with bitter hatred from time to time. To forget Aria, he had tried everything imaginable. From drinking to keeping a diary. Nothing helped. He had written several letters to Aria, but never sent them. It wouldn’t help. It wouldn’t help him. They just couldn’t be together and he had to accept it. That was what he told himself when he stood behind Aria’s door and knocked it.

“I love you”


End file.
